Aoi Arashi Ga Kuru: A Blue Storm Comes
by Reveric Tigeress
Summary: The Fushigi Yuugi story through the eyes of the Priestess of Seiryuu. Narrated in first person. Yui looks back on her past and goes through how she felt when she made her choices and what led her to make them. Read and review. Flames not appreciated.
1. Maybe You’ll Come to Understand My True

**Maybe You'll Come to Understand My True Feelings**

Well…Miaka finally gave birth. For a while I was a bit worried about the events with Mayo and the effect it could have on the baby. Honestly, Miaka is still a Priestess no matter the situation. She simply has the heart of one. So why did I end up as one? In all actuality, I should not have been there. If I wasn't there, maybe my warriors would have lived happier lives. Or are those born under the mark of Seiryuu destined for sadness? Tetsuya would reprimand me for thinking this way. He constantly tells me that they know I cared for them and that none of their deaths were my fault, but I cannot shake the feeling. I am the catalyst for all wrong that was done in the book.

Where do I start? Miaka and I were sucked into the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho--The Universe of the Four Gods. We were almost taken away by…were they bandits? I really cannot remember; all I can recall is how _he_ saved us. Tamahome. I found him attractive at first sight. He wore the sign of the ogre on his forehead. Well, we were sent back and I thought it was just a dream. Whether it was or not, I decided to move on with life. Foolish, Miaka. She went back into that book. Thinks that happened to her within that world began to happen to me. For instance, when she was drowning in water, I was suddenly soaked. I returned to the library and read the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. All that she did during her stay, I knew.

Miaka almost died at one point and all I could do was call out to her. She heard my voice. We are best friends, it is no surprise she heard my call. I like to believe so. In her attempt to return back to our world, however, I was taken into the book. I wandered, lost and alone in the country of Kutou before I was attacked by men. I did not have a Tamahome to save me from the men in Kutou. I never knew how sick people could be until that day. See, I don't mean to sound arrogant but I am aware of my looks. I grew tired of boys constantly asking me out so I cut my hair to make myself less attractive. But these men were looking for something completely different. Something that no women should go through. I called out for Miaka. We were best friends; she was supposed to hear me. No…My cried went unheard. I was alone and those men…I could not stop them. I blacked out.

I awoke in the Palace of Kutou where I met Nakago, a handsome General with blonde hair and blue eyes. Though he was very attractive, I was far too distracted with my predicament to care. What did it matter where I was? On the street? In a palace? What had happened to me could not be forgotten and Miaka never came to my aid. Even hearing her voice would have been enough. But I was alone. So I tried to end it. Nakago…he was the one who prevented me from dying. Yet that scar was the reminder of my attempts. Each night, I had dreams of those men. I would cry out for Miaka to help me, but she never did. Nakago would tell me how she abandoned me. How could I believe otherwise? He was there. He seemed to always be there for me.

In those three months, Nakago became the one whom I put all my trust in. He nurtured my broken heart with kind words and showered me with the attention I needed to mend. Then she showed up. After three long months, Miaka finally came to me. She wanted me to leave with her. Of course, I would go with her. We could return home together and go to the same high school. I could leave everything that happened in this world behind for I had my best friend with me. But…My hopes were crushed. We met up with Tamahome and I let them hide in a room while I went to retrieve their scroll. Nakago allowed me to take the scroll but he reminded me of the state I was three months ago. With that horrible memory fresh in my mind, I returned to the other two. Upon coming back, I overheard them talking.

Miaka told Tamahome that she came back to the world to see him. He was her reason for returning. All those months I waited for her to come back to me. Yet all she sees is Tamahome. That feeling of betrayal…it broke my heart once again. Nakago was right! She abandoned me! I was…angry. So angry, in fact, I lead her to the Seiryuu shrine. I don't know what came over me. I just wanted her to understand the pain I felt. I let Nakago do as he wanted; pushing her around. God, he could have killed her, but I was so consumed with jealousy and rage, I did not see that. She was lucky that Tamahome was there to save her. Otherwise, she…

Even then, I did not realize what I was doing. I agreed to be the Priestess of Seiryuu from that day forward. I never really considered it before. I always waved it away because my intentions were to go home. It made sense now. She must have known I was destined to be the Priestess of Seiryuu and she went to get rid of her rival. That was what I came up with and I stuck to that reasoning. I did not know it would be the beginning of a deadly, downward spiral. I did not know that so there was so much to lose as I allowed myself to be consumed with rage.

* * *

**Author Note:** That's the beginning so far. Hope you like it. I figure Yui deserved a story from her point of view of the events of Fushigi Yuugi. Just for future reference, I will be titling each chapter from little snippets of each of her songs. 


	2. I Want to Be Loved More Than Anyone Else

**I Want to Be Loved More Than Anyone Else**

One thing I can remember with much clarity is how Nakago managed to perform whatever he set on doing. While staring out the window of my chamber, Nakago approached me inquiring if I was thinking of Tamahome. Well, he referred to him as "that Suzaku boy." Ever since Tamahome managed a hit on him, it began some rivalry between the two. To be honest, there were not many men who Nakago saw as a threat. That kind of arrogance was justified. After all, he managed to take over a few Konan villages just so he could trade them over for Tamahome.

Now that I think about it, he may have also wanted Tamahome nearby so he could keep an eye on the most promising Suzaku warrior. I figure he wanted to get in some torture as well. Me...I was ecstatic! Tamahome actually came willingly! I walked in when Nakago slapped Tamahome. Immediately, I sent my warrior away so that Tamahome and I could be alone. How silly. Tamahome was convinced that I was there against my will. I couldn't tell him otherwise. I just let him believe so. Otherwise, he would have left me to go back to her...

I tried my best to make Tamahome's stay pleasant. I secretly hoped he would fall in love with me if I treated him so well. Yet all his thoughts were about Miaka. I laugh now about how they were always so gaga about each other but at that time, it filled me with so much jealousy. Tamahome...he could see that I was trying hard to make him comfortable and he did not want me to worry. He accidentally let slip that he knew what happened to me with those men...That meant Miaka knew, too. That realization sickened me. The fact that she now knew about something that made me so vulnerable was too horrible. Why should she know? Though I told him I would rather die than have him know what had happened to me...it was more Miaka I was thinking of. I did not want her to know. Now any feeling I received from Tamahome, I knew it was mere pity.

While Tamahome stayed with us, Nakago sent a scout to constantly watch the progress of Miaka's search for the Suzaku shichiseishi. Then came the shocker. Nakago announced before Tamahome and I that Miaka was blind due to the plague. It was incurable and she would die a slow and painful death. Before I could stop myself, I worried about her. I managed to keep my emotions in check and pushed away such frivolous feelings. We were enemies and she betrayed me. Tamahome tried to escape that night for he was so worried about Miaka's well being. If I didn't try to stop him, would he have gotten caught? All I know is that Nakago showed no mercy at all. In spite of my cries for him to stop, he hurt Tamahome. He whipped him ruthlessly. Yet Tamahome never gave in. In spite of Nakago telling him never to speak the words "Suzaku no Miko," Tamahome refused. Such love...

When Tamahome was finally unchained, I did my best to watch over his wounds. I could see Nakago's hate etched in every welt the whip left. Tamahome was asleep for five days due to the beating he received. I lectured Nakago for hours about that one. It's funny how he always let me. In an instant he could have incinerated me but his patience and his desire kept him at such a control. Nakago...You really were impressive. If I weren't so self-absorbed, perhaps I could have warmed that cold exterior and nurtured that tattered heart of yours. It is a tragedy to be a Seiryuu warrior.

All Tamahome spoke about was Miaka after he awoke. _I_ watched over him and he thinks about her!? I grew so angry that I kissed him, confessed my love and told him not to mention her again. Then I left without allowing him to say anything. I was afraid that he may reject me. I could not avoid it for too long. Later on, while I was bringing dinner to him, I heard voices in his room. It sounded like Miaka was there. When I opened his door she wasn't there but he informed me that Miaka and another one of the Suzaku shichiseishi was coming for him. In a panic, I did my best to keep him with me. I was desperate. I even stooped so low as to try to seduce him. At fifteen, it was an awkward approach. He rejected my feelings.

In tears, I ran to Nakago for comfort. He would know what to do and he did. He gave me kodoku, a sort of seduction potion. All I had to do was mix it into Tamahome's food and he would be mine. So why could I not do it? I hesitated and always stopped myself. I could not figure it out. It was guilt. He was so kind to me and I simply could not do that to him. Nakago told me that being forceful was sometimes the way to be. He reminded me of my hopes of performing my revenge on Miaka by being the Seiryuu no miko.

As I took my evening bath, I thought about his words. Tamahome came in, demanding to know if it was true that I willingly agreed to become the Seiryuu no Miko. I did not deny it. In fact, I confirmed it by ranting angrily about how she betrayed me. He was disgusted and he turned to leave. After that, I had no other choice. The incense that was burning in the gondola made him drowsy. My maids planted those there without my knowledge. At this point, I didn't care anymore. I took the kodoku and fed it to him by mouth. He lost consciousness. That was fine because I had to meet with Miaka.

She arrived with two other warriors; a silly monk who wore a mask and a fire-haired bandit with the mouth of a sailor. Miaka told me later on that they were known as Chichiri and Tasuki. Those two were the last surviving warriors in the end. Instead of having them killed, I had Nakago order them to be captured. My logic was that killing off just then would not be as enjoyable. Deep down inside, I just didn't want her to die. I wanted me answers. Miaka was able to distract the guards enough to allow the other two to hide. Noble girl. She managed to escape somehow. Back in our world when she told me that she tried seducing the guard, I could not stop laughing.

Her escape did not worry me. I knew my best friend and so I was able to lure her to me. I planned a feast. It was eaten up in an instant. For a moment, I lost my will to hate her. That silly girl with a bottomless stomach brought me laughter that I hadn't been able to summon up since I first came to Kutou. I recovered immediately and let her know that Tamahome would not come to her. Though she spoke of our friendship and how much she cared for me, I spoke down to her and even brought up my envy. Everyone always liked her. She never had to do anything and she won people over. Me...I had to work to be appreciated. Then it came. Tamahome, Tamahome, Tamahome. Why did she ask so desperately about him in front of me? I must admit, that I did not help matters by constantly saying I would not give him back. That's when he came into the room. I knew that once they laid eyes on each other, it was going to be over. He would be hers again. I was wrong. The Kodoku worked wonders.

The man who claimed to love her broke her arm. As the scene played before me, I was silenced at first. I only managed to utter his name and when he turned to me, his eyes were so tender. That look was only for me! Miaka could see it, too. I could see her breaking inside. I could not derive pleasure from it no matter how much I wanted to. I was winning but I could not smile. I could not take my eyes off of her until she was taken away by the guards. Sometimes I dream about that sight of her; arm broken, tears streaming, hair disheveled and eyes so full of pain. I wake up crying. _I'm so sorry, Miaka. What compels you to forgive me?_

I had Tamahome for once, but I was not jumping for joy about it. I remember the battle between him and the warrior Tasuki. That was when I first took notice of the bond between Miaka and her warriors. They would die for her. They loved her. As they were escaping, Miaka said "Sayonara" to Tamahome. It was not a true victory, however. His love ran so deep; tears came out on their own. That was when I realized that their love was unlike any other. I would never come to know a love like that.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Blah! Finally got this up. Yeah, if you already know the anime or manga, why bother reading this? Well, I figure there should be some blanks to fill. I'll come out with the next one soon. This should be could because you'll see how Yui feels about her Shichiseishi.


End file.
